Corpse party: Ends meet
by Pofforx
Summary: A new group of innocent victims have found themselves in the horror, hell hole of Heavenly Host. Who will survive out of the unfortunate 7, who will betray their friends, and who will escape in the end? Will they meet people from other schools, evil or good? You can never know until your fate is sealed... Rated T for horror/language
1. Chapter 1 - Together Forever?

**Hi guys, and welcome to my first ever Corpse Party story with characters that I have created (OC).**

**This story will be about a new set of students, only 5 this time, entering heavenly host and trying to escape. Its set at the same time that Satoshi and the others were taken there, so we might see some interaction with them, Kizami and his 'friends' and maybe even Nana! I sincerely hope you enjoy this first chapter, its just a bit of an introductory one so you ca get to know the characters more. I do not own anything corpse party...**

* * *

_Corpse Party: Ends Meet_

_By __**Pofforx**_

* * *

"This is Himura Chikua, our smart class representative with a flair for writing and reading!"

Chikua smiled brightly at the two teachers with her honey-brown eyes, basking in the praise that practically radiated off the home-room teacher.

"Good morning, sir!" she said sweetly, greeting the new teacher beside her with her upmost politeness. The tall, curly brown haired boy beside her rolled his eyes carelessly as Chikua giggled beside him; he just could not stand her!

"And this, is Inoue Hayatu, our star sports man, you should really see him on the fields, he beats all the other boys by far!"

Hayatu, stared at his feet, wishing he could be any where else in the world but here, having to be embarrassingly introduced to this stupid new teacher, who was going to take over their class in the next school year. He'd had enough change in his life, since his work-a-holic father it nothing but literally jump country to country of business trips, but he'd been living in japan for almost a whole year.

"These are the Oshiro twins; Kazuko and Shinju, both are brilliant classical instrumentalists!"

The girl twins were almost identical, but there were a few features that made it easier for people to tell which was which. Kazuko was taller and slighter, with long, straight and orange hair reaching just above her waist. Her cheekbones were sharp and slanted, and she had a look of mischief in her emerald green eyes. Shinju was the youngest twin, and it did show in her smaller physique and general shyness. Her hair was was a lot wavier, and her round eyes were a shade paler than her bolder sisters, but she didn't really mind. In all reality she was wary, if not a bit scared of Kazuko. The new teacher nodded, his lanky arms in his pockets, looking if something, slightly bored.

"You don't look very enthusiastic..." commented Kazuko bluntly, raising a ginger eye brow.

"Sis, don't be so crude!" pleaded Shinju, desperate to make a good impression on the young teacher. But much to the girls' surprise, he laughed, obviously not taking the comment personally. Kazukos slips twitched. She had a feeling she might...get on just fine with the new teacher. Ms Takara quickly introduced Nakano Yuuto, a bigheaded boy with an extremely high intelligence, and who wasn't afraid to show it, then went on to introduce the last pupil in the line, Yoshida Ryota. Ryota was a popular and bubbly boy, and had many friends even though he was lacking in his best friends Yuuto intelligence. Both of he twins were best friends with Chikua, Ryota was clearly best mates with Yuuto, and Hayatu, though liked by everyone, didn't have a particular best friend. He did detest Chikua because of her annoying suck-up attitude, and didn't get on with Yuuto either, since he couldn't stand his inflated ego. No one else had any other enemies, so they were quite a close group, those 6.

"Its great to meet you," the new teacher told the class, standing next to Ms Takara, "My names Mr Gucci, and i'll be your next teacher after Ms Takara leaves on maternity!"

"OH!" yelled Chikua, running up to a startled Ms Takara, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Ms Takara smiled nervously, embracing the overly enthusiastic student, before firmly pushing her back in line next to an obviously bored, Hyato.

"Suck up," Hayatu muttered to Chikua, not listening to the new teacher who was busy explaining things to the others. Chikua ignored him, deciding not to react and retort like she usually would. Over the years she had developed a thick skin for Hayatu's rude comments, and learnt not to react, because thats just what he wanted her to do. He was nothing but a stupid bully, and thats all he was. Unfortunately, her journalist parents had always been close to Hayatu's dumb business man father, and they often had to spend a lot of time together outside of school. When she had learnt he was actually transferring to her school, she went practically purple with rage! But like all other people, she had to cope, and she reckoned she was doing a fairly good job of it.

"...and any questions?" finished Mr Gucci, delving into his bag looking for his cell phone.

"Yes! Will you be choosing a class rep next year?" inquired Kazuko, smirking slyly at the current class rep, "Because i think we need a new one."

"Well.." said Mr Gucci, taping out a quick text message on his smartphone, "I think we should vote on it next year as class!"

Chikua's heart sank to the ground. A popularity vote? No away could she win again! In previous years the teachers had chosen by ability, and she was almost always chosen. Great, now some one stupid like Ryota will get it, Chikua thought enviously to herself. Too bad, she'd just have to get a popularity boost...easier said then done.

Suddenly Ms Takara's cell phone went off, sending an alarmingly loud bleep across the large class room. Her eyes opened wide with fear as she scrolled through the message, and she grabbed her coat and bags from the corner of the classroom.

"I've got to go!" she said urgently to Mr Gucci "My mothers just been in a serious car crash; do you mind looking after these children until the bell goes in 15 minutes?"

Mr Gucci nodded, opening the door for the shocked woman. "I'll be sure to tell the reception. Thank you so much!" And with that she fled from the room, worried about her mother. She was quite fragile and old, so that made her feel very uneasy about the extent of one of my injuries.

"So...Huh? Why are you crying?" Mr Gucci said, immediately rushing over to the clearly distressed girl. It was Shinju, and silent tears were leaking out of her eyes like running taps. Kazuko put an awkward but comforting hand on her sisters shoulder, trying her best to console her.

"Our mother..." began Kazuko calmly, but with a sad tone in her sharp voice "Was killed in a car crash several months ago. Shinju still can't get over the fact, and whenever someone mentions something like that, she can't stop crying."

Chikua, oddly touched, went to the sobbing girl and politely have her her only handkerchief, which Shinju accepted gratefully.

"Oh dear, that must of been awful!" Mr Gucci said, trying to avert attention away from her.

"Don't cry because its over, smile because it-" started Ryato, but was instantly pushed away by a protective Kazuko.

"YOUR NOT HELPING!" she yelled, glaring at him like a snake would when their prey had just escaped. Ryato leapt back in fear of Kazukos thunderous voice, and backed away to Yuuto, who was engrossed in a book at the side of the room.

"I...I'm sorry," mumbled Shinja, wiping her face with the cotton handkerchief, "I just wanted us to stay together...for ever!"

Then suddenly on impulse, she pulled her twin and friend close to her, still sobbing. "And i don't ever want to lose you guys!"

A bright idea burned in Mr Gucci's mind. A few days back, he had come across a blog on the internet, recommended to him by his ex-collage, Kou Kibiki. The latest post had been about the 'Sachiko Ever After Charm' and this seemed to fit Shinja's situation perfectly. It was done so everyone could stay friends for ever, and though he wasn't sure he believed it, he knew it would perhaps give Shinja some more confidence in life.

"Everyone, gather round!" he called, standing in the middle of a now formed circle.

"Why don't we do this charm i found on the internet?"

Carefully, he bought out a proxy doll like piece of paper, showing around to everyone.

"What on earth does that do?" questioned Hayatu, who was standing next to Chikua.

"It makes us stay together, forever," Mr Gucci began to explain, "All we have to do is grab the doll, and chant 'Sachiko, we beg of you' for each person participating. In our case thats 1..2..3...7 times. Then we rip it a part!"

"That doesn't sound very scientific," sneered Yuuto, doubtfully "I don't think it will work!"

"Lighten Up, Yuu!" laughed Ryato, calling him by his nickname.

"Yeah, Yoshida-kuns right," agreed Chikua, sending him a warm smile.

"Fine, let's do it!" said Shinja, trying her best to look cheerful.

Quickly, they all grasped onto the thin paper charm being sure they had their fingernails dug deep into it.

"Ready? Sachiko, we beg of you..." Mr Gucci began, and the others all joined in with variating levels of volume, from Shinja's small whispers to her sisters loud shouts.

"Sachiko, we beg of you, Sachiko, we beg of you, Sachiko we beg of you..."

This continued until they had all chanted 7 times, and then they ripped it apart, a slight jolt going through everyones body as they did it.

"Great!" applauded Mr Gucci, grinning at everyone, "Now make sure you don't lose the scrap, or the charm wont succeed!"

Everyone nodded and started to chat quietly amongst themselves, most of them tucking away the scrap into their pockets or student ID's.

Suddenly, Yuuto felt a strange tension in the air, and started too feel quite unstable and worried.

"Gucci-sensei!" he called across the classroom "I think there is an earthquake coming!"

"Don't be ridicu-ARGHH!"

The room around them started to tremble, and sure enough, a violent earthquake started, freaking out the three girls.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!" shrieked Shinja, clutching onto her braver older sister, who actually was enjoying the experience. For some reason, she had always wanted to witness a natural disaster.

"GET UNDER YOUR DESKS NOW!" ordered Mr Gucci, quickly, getting under one himself.

"NOOOO IM TOO YOUNG TO DIEEEE!" cried out Ryato, who was almost instantly quieted by an almost as scared Hayatu, who shoved his palm over his mouth.

It was getting really rough, and it started to rain with debris and some of the floorboards were loosening, and falling through.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the girls, holding on to each other for dear life.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" yelled Ryato, crying like a little girl. But they all had a right to panic now.

"Ughhh..The floors falling through!" realized Yuuto, clinging onto the leg of a desk. Oh god, he thought, I'm gonna be the first to fall!

"Heeeeeelllllllpppp meeeeee!" he screamed as he fell, forever descending into a black pit of emptiness. Suddenly Chikua shrieked like she was being brutally murdered as she too, fell into the black depths.

"Save yourselves!" shouted Mr Gucci, as he lost his grip on the broken floor boards. He was soon joined by Ryato (still understandingly crying like a girl) and much to Shinja's horror, Kazuko also plunged deep into what seemed to be the depths of despair.

"Oshiro-san, are you still with me?" shouted Hayatu from the other side of the classroom. All he heard was a helpless whimper, then saw a flash of orange and green. Then he passed out, still digging his broken nails into the dark wood floor boards...

* * *

**Review help a lot :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Waking up

**A/N I hope your enjoying the story so far! If you like this, you may want check out my other story, ****_Child spirits_****, which you can ****access**** easily by ****clicking**** on my profile. Thanks!**

* * *

Shinja woke up, her vision blurry as she reflected on what had just happened. They had done the charm...and then there had been that disastrous earthquake, of course! Part, by party, she moved her body, checking cautiously for any broken bones. Everything seemed to be in tact, so she slowly sat up, and rubbed her jade green eyes. Suddenly, she realized she wasn't in her classroom at all, no, this one was too small to be hers. It was almost..elementary school sized. Leaping to her feet, she scanned around the bleary room for her friends, hoping that they were out in the open like she was, instead of under rubble which would be really bad.

"Osh...Oshrio-san?" called a faint voice form the side of the small classroom. Instantly she stood up, and ran blindly towards the voice, her breath rapid.

"Onii-chan?" she called, wishing that it was her sister "Is that you?"

Hurriedly she started removing some rubble, which was mostly old desks and floorboards, putting on a brave face. Eventually she heard a deep moan, most different to her sisters, and felt someone move from the rubble. It was a mans groan...this was definitely not her sister.

"Wheres Kazuko...?" she cried, now panicking, eyeing the figure getting out of the rubble. "I want my Onii-chan!"

"I'm sorry I'm not your sister," the familiar voice called from the other side of the classroom, revealing himself to be no one other than Hayatu. Although strong, the earthquake had taken a heavy blow on him, leaving a deep long cut all down his tanned arm, along with a dozen painful looking scratches.

"Oh my god!" she cried, running towards him, "Your injured!"

Hayatu nodded, taking in the surroundings if the run down class room.

"Where the HELL are we?" Shinja was dabbing at his gaping wound gingerly with Chikua's handkerchief, which surprisingly was still in her pocket.

"I have no clue," she admitted, tying the cloth into a makeshift bandage for the boy, who was surprised at how gentle her touch was.

"Thanks," he said gratefully, throwing her a grin, before walking over to a dark area of the class room. "Hey, Oshiro, do you have a light or something?"

Shinja nodded, taking out the only thing she had; her smartphone. She quickly handed it to Hayatu, who clicked on the flash light near the lock screen, and glanced at the lock screen photo. It was a photo, presumably taken by her father, of her, her sister and what looked like her mother. They were all holding hands and smiling, and they looked like the perfect family. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the petite girl.

"EEEEEEEEP!" screamed Shinja, trembling all over. Shocked, Hayatu followed her freaked line of vision, and was disgusted by what the light revealed.

"What in actual-?!"

It was a corpse. Not one that you see at funerals, it was a fresh, blood covered corpse, practically rotting away. What must of been her head had rolled away from her neck, suggesting she had been decapitated. Shinja started shaking, and hastily held her nose to cut off the reek that radiated of it. "Let's leave this room, shall we?" Hayatu decided, not waiting for his new companion to answer. What on earth was a corpse doing in their school? Was it even their school? He doubted it, since all the desks were tiny, not just the classroom. He waited outside the room, slowly shutting the door behind Shinja, noting how the paint was old and peeling off. The corridor was just as bad: There were gaps in between the rotting floorboards; and there was no power whatsoever. There was little decoration, and if it wasn't for Shinja's phone, it would be almost pitch black.

"Inoue-kun...I'm scared!" whispered the frightened girl, shivering in obvious fear. He looked at her distressed face, but he wasn't very good at comforting anyone, so didn't think he could help.

"Don't worry," he began, trying to be kind "Look, theres another door! Im sure theres an exit somewhere!" Shinja nodded, following his brave footsteps, wishing she had courage like him and her sister. Kazuko almost found scary things fun...she wondered if she was enjoying herself. If she was still alive...

The pair proceeded to the next room, which didn't have anything of remote interest, apart from a few more littered desks, and not surprisingly, a few more decaying corpses here and there...everywhere. It was really like a haunted house.

"Do you think there might be...ghosts?" joked Hayatu, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe." mumbled Shinja, taking his tease seriously. After all, if there were corpses everywhere, there would surely be someone doing the killing, that could quite possibly be ghosts. She had never really been a believer, but now she didn't know what to believe...

The only thing that was stopping her from breaking down in fear was Hayatu's comforting presence that felt quite protective around her. backed out of the room and continued down the corridor, a eerie feeling in the atmosphere. Hayatu could just spot door at the end, battered and rotting with age. They were quite close to it, when an ominous voice echoed down the corridor.

"Do not trust her..." it began, making Shinja gasp in terror "She _will_ betray you... Y!"

"Show yourself!" demanded Hayatu, jumping protectively in front of Shinja, who was now squealing.

"F I N E. K." it replied, a blue opaque light shining in the direction of the mysterious voice. Shinja was shielding her eyes with her free shaky hand, still close behind Hayatu. Suddenly, a blue flame warped into view, hovering slightly above the broken floor boards.

"G...g.. ..GHOST!" cried Shinja, as soon as the spirit appeared in front of them. She then tried to leg it, but Hayatu still had a firm grip on her sweaty hand, and didn't let go.

"Wait!" he pleaded, "He might be able to tell us something!" Shinja slowed down and turned to the blue spirit, that hadn't moved since his arrival.

"Who are you?" she demanded to know.

"My name was Tsuju when i was alive." he said, a wistful tone in his otherwise monotone voice. "I died here three months ago of starvation, right in this hallway."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but where on earth are we?"

"You are in one of the spaces of heavenly host, but not the _only_ ones."

"Oh Hayatu, do you think our friends are here?" Shinja asked, trying to find hope.

"I sense that apart from you, five other unlucky souls have been taken here, however, they are in separate spaces from you."

"How do we find them?" inquired Hayatu, getting straight to the point.

"You cannot. Only you two are alive in this space, but at least your not going to die alone..."

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!" shouted Hayatu, a hint of frustration in his voice, "WE'RE LEAVING. RIGHT, OSHIRO?"

Shinja nodded, cowering away from the cackling spirit, still finding that Hayatu was pulling her by her hand. She could tell how desperate he was to escape from this horrible school, so she followed him with no hesitation. They ran all the way out of the hall way, finally finding refuge in yet another run down class room with corpses in. Shinja gazed at Hayatu admirably as they paused for breath. She had always known him as a careless and boring boy, but never saw how good he was at protecting people in tricky situations. He caught her eye, causing her to blush salmon pink a little. Was she developing a crush on him?

"Shinja?" he said, softly but firmly, "You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh right yeah sorry," she replied jerking her warm hand away from him, quite embarrassed . He laughed at her sudden reaction, and kind of wished all girls were as sweet as her.

"I'm really tired," he said, breaking the brief silence "How about we rest up here a bit?"

"In this room?" said Shinja shyly, not knowing really what to say.

"Yeah why not. We don't have a better lead do we?"

Shinja sighed and nodded in agreement. They might was well rest a bit after that encounter with that spirit, since that had shocked her greatly. She walked over to Hayatu who was already sitting down, and carefully sat down beside him, staring with him into the bleak darkness. Suddenly, she felt extremely fatigued, and felt her weary eyelids flutter gently. She knew she would wake up and it would be just a dream, and her sister would be lying opposite to her in their shared room and everything would be just fine. She didn't have to worry about corpses or ghosts, or her conflicted feelings, it would be just as it were yesterday...

Hayatu glanced at the sleeping girl, shaking his head as she leaned against his shoulder. It was a funny feeling, but maybe he liked it..._a bit._

* * *

**_Suuure. _****Please follow if you enjoy it, ****favourite**** if your feeling nice and leave a review! THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Notes

**hi again guys, sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chikua felt a searing pain flow through her right leg, making her wince in pain. She had been lying on the cold floorboards for what seemed like hours now, and there was nothing to do but stare into never ending darkness. She tried in vain to move, but several broken floor boards had dug into her and between the various parts of her aching body, so she was forced to stay still. It hurt more when she moved anyway, so she just lay there, hoping someone would find them. How long had that dreadful earthquake lasted? Was she the only survivor, or were her friends somewhere here too? She had no idea, and she clearly wasn't going to find out soon. After awhile, she had had enough of waiting, an decided to break the eerie silence.

"Hello...?" she called out loudly, waiting a few seconds "Is anyone here?"

The response was more, empty silence, and only her voice echoed back to her, making her slightly cautious.

"It's me, Chikua Himura, LET ME OUT!"

Her shrill voice was only greeted by more silence, and perhaps the odd drop of filthy water from a leaky pipe near her. Where on earth was she now? Struggling, she managed to push a board away from her leg, only causing some loose bricks above to collapse, and hurt her leg even more. She gasped in pain, trying to clutch her leg but her arms were tangled in the various debris. Chikua was now starting to panic; she'd had an easy life and didn't know how to deal with situations like this.

"PLEASE SAVE ME IM STILL ALIVE!"

Suddenly, the tension in the air changed, and she pricked her ears up at the sound of footsteps, gradually getting louder every second. She began writhing in the rubble, trying to catch the passerby's attention, and well...it worked. With the small gaps in the rubble, she managed to spot a figure of a small boy, no older than eight years old, with an ominous pale blue glow around him. Looking closely, she could see that he had several stab and slash wounds all across his lower abdomen, and a strange look on his startled face. It burned to look in his open eyes, so Chikua didn't look into them. This boy wasn't human, he dint even seem alive. What was he?

"Guuv it bac...!" he murmured, circling the pile of rubble Chikua was stuck in "Doh you hab my toong..?"

He had something wrong with his vocals, Chikua noticed. She peered closer at his face, and almost screamed in shock at the gruesome reality. He was missing a tounge!

"I don't have your tounge!" she shouted in reply, now scared. "I don't have it!"

The boy glared at him, his pupils like pencil dots in his eye balls. He was furious that the new victim did not have his tounge. How many victims did it take to find it? Angrily, he floated out of the room, letting out some stir of cry of frustration, making Chikua tremble. Phew, she thought, he was gone. Suddenly, she spotted some sort of orange mist around her, entering her mouth and eyes, making her feel slightly drowsy. What was happening? Her head was splitting and she could barely think through the pain. It almost felt like someone was taking over her mind, making her feel and think things she had never thought or felt before! She was about to give in to this evil spirit, when a familiar voice brought her back to consciousness.

"Himura, hang in there, I can see you!"

It was the voice of Ryou, her long time crush, and she was relieved to be finally saved, especially by him. He began removing each individual piece of debris, until he had finally made a large hole, big enough for Chikuas frame to crawl through. Once she was out of the otherwise she thanked him gratefully, blushing at the warm smile he gave in return. Ryato was such kind and sociable person, and he could get on with anyone, stranger or not, in the blink of an eye. Chikua let out a sigh of relief, although she still had a splitting head ache from the strange orange thing that had attacked her earlier.

So do you have any idea where we are?" Ryota asked her, having a good look round the ruined room.  
"Were probably just in school still..." she predicted, trying to think logically.  
"But the stuff here looks like it's been taken straight from an elementary school!"  
"That is odd...But earthquakes can change a lot of things you know."  
"I suppose..." Ryota replied doubting Chikuas words. He wasn't that clever, but he knew that earthquakes could not change the size of furniture. He spotted an empty doorway with the wooden door on the floor by it, the hinges completely rusted and broken.  
"We should look for a way out, Yoshida-kun." advised Chikua, not wanting to stay in the creepy class room much longer.  
"Okay.." he said quietly, following Chikua out of the classroom with a slight frown. Generally, he didn't like being bossed about, but didn't want to cause anymore fuss. The corridor was long and winding, and filled with more wrecked furniture. He was about to turn the corner, when he noticed Chikua was not with him anymore. Running back, he spotted her staring at a white note stapled to a door, written with what seemed like, fresh blood. Chikuas eyes were narrowed, and her pupils tiny and beady.  
"Himura, let's get going!" he ordered, getting slightly impatient. She didn't look at him.  
"It was only Rock Paper Scissors. But I always win, and it was loser eats winner. It's okay...i forgive you, but YOU DIDNT SURIVIVE!" she yelled, staring at Ryota with ice cold eyes. Alarmed, he jumped back, stunned at Chikuas sudden outbreak.  
"I WAS WASTED! YOU KILLED ME FOR NOTHING! AGGGGGHHHH!"  
She stared screaming, flailing her bruised fists in the air, completely out of control. She began whacking her head against the wall mentally, and all Ryota could do was stand and stare a this seemingly possessed friend in shock horror. Suddenly, the orange spirit Chikua had encountered before, appeared in front of Ryota, looking down at him sympathetically.  
"Recently I met a funny couple like you. I possessed her, but I couldn't hold my grip on her soul for long, since the boys soul managed to bring hers back out."

"What do you mean?" Ryato asked, trying his best to stay calm.  
"Basically he managed to pull her spirit back out!"  
"How do I do it then?"  
"Well he hugged her. That might work for you!"  
"What?! No way am I hugged Chikua!"  
The evil sprit cackled loudly, and vanished back into thin air just like that. Chikua had stopped manically thrashing about, and was now staring at her bleeding hands, a look of confusion in her stunned face. Deciding not to mention it, Ryato beckoned her forward, tugging on a near by door knob. It let to a large walkway, out in the open, and Ryato could almost smell the fresh air from where he stood inside. The two ran out, breathing it in, and freshening up with the heavy drizzle than rained from the sky. Chikua stared at the area they were in, realising that their school didn't haven anything like this in it. In fact, this school was seemingly much larger, especially for an elementary school. Where was she?

* * *

"Heres another one!" calles Yaato from across the room. Him and Mr Gucci had wound up in this strange school together, and they were now gathering notes that they had found strewn round the rooms and corridors they had woken up in. Neither of them knew exactly what was going on, but they had enough logic to guess that they weren't in their school anymore. Anyway, they had searched desperately for any clues that might explain the situation, and had successfully found three paper notes, two tinged with age and thw other one slightly newer.

note 1

You will die here. There is no escape from the eternal pain fate has in store for you. Like me and other victims before you, you will perish under the darkness of this hellhole, and I say enjoy life while it lasts...

Mr Gucci had found this beside what shockingly seemed to be, old human remains, and was startled by the contents of the newly written note. Meanwhile, Yaato had found this slightly older note stuck to a teachers desk by the front of the classroom.

note 2

Welcome to class 1-2 of Tenjin elemetary school! If your new, the principal is called Mr Takamine, and your homeroom teacher is Ms Oshawaka. If you feel sich or unwell, ask to see Ms Sh...

The yellowing note was torn of at this point, suggesting someone didn't want the nurses name mention. How odd, Yaato thought to himself, placing the note carefully next to the other one. It proved this was a school, but it was abandoned long ago.

note 3

We are sorry to announce that Tenjin Elementary school will be closing in two weeks due to the recent tragic events that have occurred here. We apologise to the inconvenience of the parents and teachers, and we will have the leaving ceremony nexty Tuesday in the main building. Thank you - Pr. Takamine

Yaato was very confused by the strange set of notes, but was curious, and needed to know more.

"Come on," he called to the new teacher, "We need to find more!"

* * *

**A/N: Are you guys enjoying this? Leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Death I

Chapter 4 of Corpse party: Ends Meet.

Mr Gucci and Yuuto stared blankly at the three notes. Each one said something different that was useful, but there was nothing that gave a clue on where they were or how to get out of it. All they knew was that they were going to die and feel eternal pain in Tenjin elementary that was knocked down decades ago, now nicknamed the 'Heavenly Host."

Yuuto stuck his nose up at the pretentious name, not thinking it was heavenly at all! It was cold and damp, and not to mention the fact it was supposed to be wrecked but oddly was still standing.

"Do you remember anything during the earthquake at all?" asked Mr Gucci anxiously. Yuuto shook his head, perplexed. He just remembered falling down the hole, passing out, and being waken up by Mr Gucci a while later.

"Either way, we should really look for the others and get out of here!" Yuuto said firmly, leaving the classroom.

"Huh," commented Mr Gucci, his large round eyes attentively scanning the empty hall way "There isn't anything here. Perhaps we should take those stairs down?"

"Thats better than nothing..." Yuuto agreed, following the taller man down the remarkably steep set of stairs. As they walked, he noticed that the windows seemed to be stuck to the wall like a decoration, and the only other things decorating the stairs were littered pieces of wood, carelessly scattered across the stairs. Mr Gucci also noticed the planks, and was about to examine one, but Yuuto shook his head, itching to get out of the creepy place. They were about to turn a corner, when a shrill shriek filled the room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" It was a girls voice, echoing down the next corridor, making them feel scared but curious. Exchanging worried glances, they rushed down the corridor, only to see a girl wearing a deep blue smock screaming and running for her life.

"Over here!" called Mr Gucci, ushering the girl into the corridor by the stairs, that was quite concealed from view. Still sobbing uncontrollably, she ran to Mr Gucci and Yuuto, falling to her knees as soon as the other corridor was completely out of view. Thank god she had found somewhere to hide, she thought. Suddenly, they all heard rapid footsteps down the corridor the small girl had been in, and a manic laugh erupted right outside the door.

"Why won't you come to my big brother, eh, Yuka-chan!" The small girl shivered, plastering her hand over her mouth to stop herself screaming again.

"Yuuuuka! Ahahahaah-AH!"

Suddenly the harsh man's manic voice was silenced, and a large thump echoed down the hallway several seconds later. It sounded like some heavy object had fallen from below making the whole atmosphere ripple with shock. There was a long, disgruntled moan, then utter silence once more. Mr Gucci looked down sympathetically at the distressed girl.

"Are you ok?" whispered Mr Gucci kindly. The purple haired girl looked up at the man, noting how kind his eyes were and how sweet the tone of his voice was. But that's what she had thought when she met Kizami, and look what had happened then! Not sure whether to trust the man, Yuka slowly got up and started to back away.

"Don't go." Ordered Yuuto, calmly grabbing her by the shoulder.

"Uh...My name is Yuka Mochida, and i'm looking for my onii-chan." she murmured, still cautious of them. "Do you know where he is?"

Yuuto shook his head, feeling sorry for the lost girl. Maybe she knows more about this place, he thought.

"Your not from our school are you?" he questioned, looking at her school uniform

"No, I'm still at middle school. Your from Wiloyou Academy aren't you?" she replied, glancing at the boys school badge.

"Correct." Yuuto informed her, still wanting to know more. "Where are we? We have just arrived here, and we need to escape."

"We are all in heavenly host elementary school," Yuka began, "And me and my brother were looking for a way out when we got separated. There is an evil man with a hammer and scary ghost children, but thats all i really know, sorry."

Mr Gucci nodded, preventing Yuuto from putting anymore pressure on the clearly tired girl.

"Well, this school can't be so big; we'll find your big brother in no time at all!"

He expected Yuka to look pleased or relieved, but instead the concerned look on her face worsened.

"I think...i'm in a different space to Onii-chan now."

"A different space?" repeated Yuuto "What do you mean?"

"Well, the blue spirit said something about us being in different..dimen-di-"

"Dimensions." prompted Mr Gucci.

"Yes thats right. And we can't moved from one to another unless theres another earthquake or i pass out."

Yuuto digested this information quickly, wondering if Yuka had experienced the same earthquake him and his classmates had earlier. But if were a natural earthquake, they should of ended up in the rubble of their school building, not in an entirely different school that didn't exist anymore. Not knowing all the answers made him frustrated; he just had to do more. Mr Gucci was busy comforting Yuka, who was starting to feel a little better after the run down with Kizami.

"I have to know more!" insisted Yuuto, his thirst for knowledge shining through, "I don't want to waste time standing here, lets make a move."

Mr Gucci nodded, pulling Yuka up beside him carefully as he did.

"We should start looking for clues on this floor," said Yuuto decisively, leading the way out into the corridor Yuka had run in from. Yuka clutched Mr Gucci's arm, frightened, hoping that Kizami had gone. Thankfully he had, but an eerie patch of blood at replaced the spot where he once stood. She shuddered just thinking about the possible things that could of happened to the sociopath. The kept on walking steadily down the corridor, having to stop several time to move debris or jump over a particular bit of floor that had fallen through. How the rest of the floor was being supported, Mr Gucci had no idea. The party stopped when they came across another hole in the ground, this time considerably larger than the previous one.

"Even i won't be able to make that jump," Mr Gucci told Yuuto, who was looking thoughtfully at the hole. Suddenly, what seemed to be an idea formed in his intelligent mind.

"Get that plank you found earlier, Sensei," commanded Yuuto, pointing back at the corridor. If they were careful, they should just be able to cross the gap, since the wood had been quite lengthly, from what he remembered. Leaving Yuka beside Yuuto, he briskly walked back to the corridor, and started digging around in the semi-darkness for the plank he had found earlier. He had been taken aback by Yuuto's leadership skills, despite the fact he was a bit cocky in his tone. He was quite the leader himself, but wasn't as confident in himself as the younger pupil was. Yuuto called impatiently from the next corridor, causing Mr Gucci to snap out of his own irrelevant thoughts and start searching again. Meanwhile, Yuka had started a light conversation with Yuuto, back in the other corridor.

"Your really brave you know," Yuka mentioned, quite sweetly, smiling at him. Yuuto found himself smiling back, since no one really said stuff like to him. His best friend usually got all the attention and compliments, often from teachers and younger girls, though a bit older than Yuka.

"Thank you Mochida!" he grinned broadly. Yuka giggled in return, happy that she had trusted the boy and his teacher instead of fleeing in doubt. Yuuto tried to glance at the time on his posh watch, however, the hands had stopped turning on the face. That was odd, he had replaced the battery no sooner than yesterday, how had it stopped working already?

"Something wrong?" queried Yuka, looking over at the annoyed boy worriedly.

"Uh, its nothing!" he reassured her, flicking his wrist away from his vision. Mr Gucci had gone a while now, and it was quite unnerving with out his company.

"Mr Gucci!" he yelled into the darkness for the second time, waiting for at least a one worded reply. Yet again he did not answer.

"We should look for Sensei," Yuka suggested, in an altruistic manor. Yuuto nodded, straightening his collar nervously. He sincerely hoped nothing had happened to the considerate man whilst he was looking for the plank.

"Wait for me here." he ordered, leaving Yuka outside the door, not wanting her to get into any more trouble. "I won't be long."

Yuka was about to protest, however decided not to cause much fuss. She was already a burden on them and she didn't want to make it any worse.

Yuuto crept quietly into the corridor by the stairs, expecting Mr Gucci to be still fumbling in the darkness for the plank of wood. When he arrived there though, he was plainly no where to be found. Now concerned, he called out again, his deep voice echoing across the empty room. Mr gucci was no where to be found. Yuuto was about to climb the stairs when a strange force repelled him backwards. Momentarily shocked, he cried out, bur quickly got up again and tried to clamber them again. He was once again sent flying backwards, and suddenly the temperature in the room dropped by what seemed like hundreds of degrees. A childish giggle could be heard close to him, making his hazel eyes dart around the room, confused.

"Mochida? Who's there?" The giggle called out again, putting Yuuto on edge slightly. He got up and covered his nose with his hand, abruptly smelling an awful stench. It almost smelt like animal remains, like a hedgehog when it had been run over.

"You silly boy..." the freaky voice rang out, making his head feel like it was splitting in half. "You should never seperate in a place like this!"

A bright glow surrounded the stairway, making Yuuto shield his eyes in pain, his other hand still over his nose. He spotted a dull sillhoette in the darkness, of a young girl with long straggled hair and a long, ripped dress.

"Who's there?" he shouted, coughing still at the nasty stench "Wheres Mr Gucci?" The girl cackled, drifting out of the light slowly, revealing a bloodstained face and evil looking eyes. Her groggy skin was pale grey, and her dress several shades of crimson. In her small child hands was a pointy knife, again bloodstained and gleaming in the intense light. Shocked and scared, Yuuto tugged hard on the doorknob, but it was stuck fast to the wall like the windows he had notcied earlier.

"I am Sachiko! You have angered me greatly, you stupid child!" she screamed thunderously, nearing towards Yuuto's shaking body.

"Your no more than a child yourself!" he retaliated, thumping the door with his already sore fists.

"Do you want to die?" she asked, in almost a bored tone. Yuuto turned to face the creepy girl, assuming that she wasn't really human. She cackled again, drifting over to the corner to the room, lighting up that area.

"Do you want to die?" she repeated, with a vicious cackle. "Like your silly teacher did..?"

The glow surround the corner revealing a hideous corpse with three large stab wounds in his upper abdomen.

"MR GUCCI!" he cried, rushing over to the body. "What the hell have you done to him you malicious cow?"

Sachiko rolled her eyes, staring at the distraught boy.

"Isn't t obvious, dummy? I stabbed him with this knife!"

Yuuto, scanned the body, and sure enough it was Mr Gucci, lying right beside him, dead on the floor. Panting heavily, he checked for a pulse, desperatly doing anything to save the new teacher.

"Why would you do something like this? Its HORRIFIC!" Yuuto screamed accusingly at Sachiko, who stood bored beside him.

"Your boring! The teacher was waaaay more fun, he thought I was a poor lost girl like Yuka chan, and was prepared to rescue me, but then..." she made a stabbing gesture in the air and cackled loudly, making Yuuto feel slightly dizzy. The last thing he saw was her laughing face, before he passed out on the floor.

* * *

**_Please follow favourite and review!_**


	5. Chapter 5 - Dismissive

**Chapter 5 of Corpse party: Ends Meet**

Chikua and Ryato had been circling the second building for what seemed like hours now. They were not really enjoying each others company, since Ryato was still uneasy about Chikua's strange outburst earlier, and Chikua didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of the boy she liked. He was already giving her worried glances every few seconds, which he hadn't explained at all. Not knowing what to do, she followed Ryato into another room, where they decided to stop and rest. Chikua was about to start a conversation, when she suddenly felt a strange feeling rise up in the pit of her empty stomach. At first she just dismissed it to be hunger, but it started turning into a sharp, painful throbs, a bit like the ones she had experienced when she was stuck in the rubble. She started coughing in pain, catching Ryato's attention almost instantly.

"Oh god," he stammered, watching her "Your going to have one of those fits again aren't you?"

"One of those fits?" she echoed between coughs, now clutching her stomach. The pain in her leg had returned, and she was struggling to stand up probably.

"Yeah you had one earlier," he began, hoisting her back up to her feet "You started screaming random gibberish and hitting yourself!"

Chikua frowned at him, not remembering; wondering when that would of possibly been.

"I..I think you were possessed. That's what the orange spirit said anyway!"

Chikua gasped at the description of the spirit. Was that the one she had been attacked by earlier? It must of been!

"I don't want this!" she cried, wriggling around, trying to fight the evil spirit away from her. But it was pushing down on her soul, making her forget what she was doing. Last time she had been so oblivious that she hadn't even noticed, where as now she could feel it, and was putting in a lot of effort to fight it. Ryato just stood there, still staring blankly at her, knowing there was nothing to be done in a situation like this.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" she roared, her high pitched voice fighting with the spirits harsher one, but eventually the spirits dominated her, and took over her mind completely. Ryato cursed in frustration, grabbing the possessed girl by the shoulders and pushing her roughly against the wall. She was squirming in her grip, and glared at him with fiery brown eyes. Chikua began babbling random nonsense again, however this time about her little seven year old child and ranting at the cruelty in the world. In a split second, she pulled out a silver blade out of her pocket, and brandished it in front of her chest. Ryato leapt back in shock, and stared at her as she wielded the knife viciously with two hands, her eyes darting round as if they were following a fly in the air.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed, lunging forward "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU FOR HARMING MY SACHI!"

A now panicking Ryato ran for his life out of the classroom, narrowly avoiding Chikua's accurate aim. She was now laughing manically, as he struggled to put a distance between him and her. It wasn't going to work; his possessed class mate had gained super speed, and was startlingly close to him now. His legs were sore and tired, and his head felt like it was ready to smash into a thousand little pieces. He had no idea how fast he could go now, and how long he would last. Knowing these were his final moments, he prayed for the safety of his best friend Yuuto and his other class mates, and even hoped Chikua would get out alive, even if she was about to kill him ruthlessly with her creepily sharp and already bloodstained knife.

"Spirit!" he shouted, turning around to Chikua "You can kill me, but let Chikua go!"

"You fool!" Chikua screeched, pinning him on the floor with her legs, laughing still. She lifted up the knife, smiling in satisfaction from the fear all over Ryato's face, and plunged it down into his chest, making him scream in pain. He hadn't given up yet, and tried to stop her by punching her in the face, but to no avail. She brought it down again, this time finishing off the job, and completely taking away his life. Slowly, Ryato drew his last breath, eyes still fixed on Chikua, taking in the bloody view.

This wasn't the way he wanted to die.

But in heavenly host, fate decides before you can.

* * *

Kazuko awoke, her head laid carefully on a soft bed of pillows. Thankfully, the earthquake had seemed to of been a dream, and she was back in her bedroom at home on her bed, close to her sisters. She stretched, her azure eyes still squeezed shut, and yawned loudly. Shinja was almost always awake before she was, so she didn't find it odd that she didn't sense her breathing in the other side of the room. She could hear whispers though, however none of them sounded anything like her sisters soft voice, and their father always disproved of whispering. Who was in her room?

"Shinja...?" she mumbled, her eyes opening up a fraction. What she saw wasn't her sister, but were three girls, all staring at her with concerned looks on their pale faces. They looked much younger than her, and all wore cute beige matching uniforms, signifying that they were from the same school. Two of the immediately jumped back with a gasp, whilst the other one, who had short hair the same colour as her own just stayed in the same position, clearly the braver of the three. Kazuko sat up, rubbing her eyes just in case she was just seeing things. But sure enough they were still there, staring at her silently. The braver one broke the silence.

"Your back with us then?" she commented, with a slight tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Kazuko asked, glaring at her with narrowed eyes, "There was the charm, the the earth quake and then..."

The two other girls exchanged sorrowful glances with each other, nodding sadly.

"Yeah yeah, we did too. We found you knocked out in the room next to the infirmary."

"Which is where we are now," added the girl in the middle, in a slightly kinder tone.

Kazuko looked around the small nurse's room, noticing the two beds, which she was asleep on earlier, a desk with a book on, and old chairs scattered everywhere.

"Where are we?"

"Heavenly Host elementary school, apparently!" squeaked the smallest girl, who had straight black hair and aqua green eyes. Kazuko shook her head in disbelief. She went to Kisaragi high, not this silly elementary school. She was about to ask if they attended this school, but stopped after having another good look at them. They were smaller than her, sure, but judging by their height, voices and physique, they had to be at least 12 or 13 and in middle school.

"May I ask a question?" said the sweet one who had told her which room they were in. Kazuko nodded, stopping herself by putting in a snide comment. "Who is Shinja?"

"Oh, she is my twin." Kazuko explained, getting up from the dusty bed. "Where is she, and not to mention, where are my other class mates?" The two slightly smaller girls shrugged their shoulders, but the taller one spoke.

"We have been separated from our friends too, want to join us in our search?"

"Good plan!" Kazuko replied, not thinking there was anything better to do. The taller girl nodded to the others, and left the room, obviously expecting them to follow. The black haired girl scurried along, but the other one stayed behind slightly to talk to Kazuko.

"Im sorry about Nari, she can be sooo dismissive at times!" Kazuko laughed, knowing that she herself could be a lot like Nari at times. "Anyway, my names Nana, and the other girl with us is called Chihaya."

"My name is Kazuko Oshiro, but feel free to now call me Kazuko." Nana nodded, her brownish-blond curls bouncing slightly as she left the room. Kazuko followed with a sigh, glad that she was here instead of her sister. If it was Shinja in her place, she would be freaking out right now, by the creepy room and now, the half broken corridor. Hoping she wasn't alone, she caught up swiftly with the three younger girls, who were already waiting at the end of the corridor.

"Just to let you know..." mentioned Nari, walking closer to Kazuko "There are super-natural things here, so watch out!"

"Super-natural?" smirked Kazuko, parts of her arrogant personality showing. "Like what?"

"Ghosts and spirits!" Chihaya put in, shivering slightly, "And their all evil!"

"Most of them are," added Nana, putting a protective arm around Chihaya like she was her big sister. "But the blue ones are kind, like the gentle-man spirit we helped earlier!"

"Right..." muttered Kazuko, not believing any other their words. Spirits, Ghosts? As if, they weren't exactly in a haunted house, the earthquake had just carried them down the road to an elementary school, since there were several near by, and you should never underestimate the power of natural disasters.

"What ever we do, we should probarbly find an exit," advised Kazuko, leading the way. Nari rolled her eyes, not liking the Kazuko at all. They were better off without the haughty girl, and she was about to voice her thoughts, but Nana sent her a warning look and she shut her mouth reluctantly. They carried on walking in an awkward silence, but Kazuko was too thick skinned to really notice. She was just focusing on finding her friends, and Shinja especially. So focused in fact, that she didn't notice the other girls had stopped behind her, apparently transfixed by something. Kazuko glanced over impatiently, only to see they were all gathered around what seemed to be, the body of a dead person.

"Oh my gosh, another corpse!" squealed Chihaya, a hand coming to her mouth in shock. Nana looked equally as stunned, remembering the whole line of corpses they had found out side the infirmary. Nari shuddered, but was composed enough to pick up the corpses name tag and a small white note next to it that looked like it had just been written.

"Ryato Yoshida, of Kisiragi academy," she read aloud, making both Nana and Kazuko do a double take. Nana, because of some strange connection she felt with the schools name, and Kazuko of the name of one of her friends.

"I wanted to find my friends, but not dead like this!" She cried, staring at the dead body. Truthfully she had never liked Ryato, but it was still sad to see him dead. And what if he had been with Shinja? Was she dead too?"

"I'm going to find Shinja!" she exclaimed, recovering quickly. "I'm sorry but I'm going to leave you guys now, your keeping me behind!"

"It's a bad idea to separate!" Nana retaliated, not wanting her to go, "Your more vulnerable alone!"

"Nana's right, stay with us!" urged Chihaya desperately, since it was upsetting Nana. They glanced at Nari, but she had folded her arms and made it clear by the expression on her face that she had no objections.

"Let her go.." She muttered under her breath, "She's just slowing us down, not the other way round."

Kazuko waved her hand dismissively, running down the corridor at a fast pace. Nana turned to look at the piece of paper Nari still had clutched in her hands.

"Let's read this," she said, gently tugging it away from Nari. "Ryato Yoshida. Second victim of group. Was killed by his possessed friend, Chikua Himoru."

Chihaya looked worriedly down in the direction Kazuko had ran in.

"She would of wanted to read that!" she stammered, wondering if she should run after her, but Nari put a firm hand on her shoulder, pulling her back. Kazuko was a lost cause to them now. Nari just hoped for the sake of that girl,that she didn't do anything foolish.

* * *

**_Please leave a review!_**

**_Are you enjoying this? More Shinja in the next chapter!_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Self Defence

**A/N: Quite a long chapter... I hope the few of your reading this are enjoying it! Im aiming for about 15 chapters including the epilouge. Yes, there will be one! xD I love you guys!**

**\( ^o^ )/**

* * *

"Shinja, wake up…" ushered Hayatu, gently shaking her shoulder. She had been asleep for a couple of hours, and the strong boy was eager to find an exit out of this horrible, creepy place. Shinja stretched quietly, before getting up beside him. She wondered how long she had been sleeping, and scanned round the room for other people. In fact e was getting really worried about where her sister was now, and turned to face Hayatu with determination in her eyes. She knew she had been a complete burden to him, acting silly and scared the whole time, so she decided to quite frankly, man up. Even though she was very frightened of the freakish surroundings, Shinja had to stay strong in order to not be a pain to Hayatu and anyone else that they might come across. Hayatu noticed this, and grinned at the look on her face.

"Inoue-kun, we should go!" she ordered, trying to sound demanding but the tone in her voice was still weak.

"Let's go then, slow coach…" he replied, already leaning against the door frame. His figure was muscular in the moonlight, and for the first time Shinja actually took a good look at his handsome features. She blushed, shaking her head violently. Now was not the time to be thinking about things like this, so she plucked up her courage and was first to leave the derelict classroom. Hayatu followed closely behind her, glancing backwards and sideways, looking out in case of any potential threats to Shinja, like more spirits or things like that. The small girl carried on walking in front of him, aware of the protection he was giving her, and that felt good. Hopefully Kazuko was somewhere close, and they would meet up with her and the rest of their friends and classmates soon.

"Um, Oshiro?" called Hayatu uncertainly, still walking close behind her. "Can I um, tell you something?"

"Sur, uh, go ahead!" she replied, a small part of her heart fluttering at his oddly sweet and subtle tone. He was the very opposite of subtle sometimes…

"Well, I just want to say that I-"

"OSHIRO, INOUE!" cried a familiar voice from the classroom beside them. Shinja and Hayatu exchanged hopeful glances before they entered the room. Shinja was very glad they could finally meet up with another classmate, even if this voice was decidedly male and not her sisters. Rushing into the room, she spotted a boy with glasses lying on the floor clutching his side.

"Nakano-kun!" yelled Shinja, pulling the boy to his feet, concerned that he seemed to be in pain. "Are you ok?"

Yuuto nodded, looking up thankfully at Shinja, but his smile faded when he saw the tall figure of Hayatu. They both glared at each other with hatred in both of their eyes, however didn't say anything for Shinja's sake. Hayatu disliked the clever boy because of his bigheadedness, where as Yuuto hated Hayatu's cold personality, and the fact his crush Shinja seemed to feel pretty secure around him. The three stared at each other awkwardly, none of them wanting to break the silence. Shinja dug in her pocket for the handkerchief but remembered that it was still on Hayatu's bleeding arm. Yuuto was bleeding pretty badly, but she didn't dare ask the Hayatu if she could use it to clean his wounds. Instead she quickly scanned the room for some sort of cloth, and found an old rag by a skeleton, lodged in the ribcage. Wincing, she pulled it out of the tangle of bones and ran back over to Yuuto, who was now groaning with obvious pain.

"Argh, stay still a second.." she said, putting pressure on her wound with the cloth. It was quite deep, and he must have been stabbed with some sort of knife. Yuuto looked at the girl admirably, basking in the new attention he was getting off her, and rubbing it in Hayatu's irritated face. He was smirking smugly at him when Hayatu took the cloth out of Shinja's hand and applied pressure onto the stab wound himself. Both Shinja and Yuuto were taken aback by Hayatu's 'compassionate' action, but he really did it just so Yuuto couldn't reel in Shinja's attention, which he wanted very much for himself. Although Shinja was shy, she was a very likeable person just like Ryato, and had a fair few admirers as well.

"Uh…Nakano, are you alright to go on?" Shinja asked anxiously, as Hayatu helped him up to his feet.

"I'm not in good shape, but we really need to get out of here!" he replied, tilting his glasses back to normal, since they had gone askew.

"How did you get that injury anyway?" inquired Hayatu, wondering what idiotic thing he had done to end up in the state he was in.

"A strange ghost girl in a red dress attacked me," he began, looking solemn "And stabbed me with the knife she used to kill…"

The other two noticed his voice had broken slightly, but Shinja gave him an encouraging look so he continued.

"She killed Mr Gucci!" he blurted, not sure how they would react. Predictably, Hayatu didn't seem to care; however, he comforted Shinja softly when she began sobbing.

"If Mr Gucci is dead, that means my sister could be too!" she cried, a thousand bad scenarios appearing in her head all at once.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine!" reassured Hayatu, putting an arm around the shaky girl and giving Yuuto an accusing glare.

"Statistically speaking, your sister should be with Ryato and Himura, since so far everyone is in pairs and there's an odd number." Yuuto predicted, intelligently, whilst Hayatu on the other hand, just rolled his eyes, bored.

"Can we get going now?" he asked, walking carelessly over to the door, hands in his pockets. Shinja quickly ran out of the door, still crying, followed by Yuuto, who was quickly pushed out of the way by Hayatu.

"Don't think I'm going to be nice to you," he warned a stern tone in his voice "Just because Shinja's here. I'm going to protect her!"

And with that the three left the classroom, discussing the whole situation with the notes, spaces and the mysterious girl in the red dress.

* * *

Kazuko had been walking around for a long time, with still no sign of Shinja or her other friends. Well, she called them friends, but she wasn't really popular with most of her classmates at all. Shinja was extremely popular, which her twin could never understand since she was shy, quiet and quite a scaredy-cat, in her opinion, where as her, Kazuko was loud, brave and ambitious! Although they had various ranks of popularity, Kazuko was still very close to Shinja, and felt good when her younger twin felt she needed to rely on her. She was a born leader; everyone thought that. Kazuko liked Ryato and Chikua, but wasn't a big fan of Yuuto though. They would often have heated discussions or even arguments in class, with Ryato and Chinua taking Youth's side, and obviously Shinja taking hers, and sometimes even Hayatu as well. When he did this, it made her feel extra pumped for battle, since maybe she had an inkling of a crush on him…He was brave and strong after all, and she was too arrogant and careless to see his own similar faults. She was oblivious to the fact that she was not the reason he took her side, but his liking for Shinja was, and that was Hayatu's little bliss of ignorance. Anyway, Kazuko was just turning a corner when she heard a squeal from what sounded like one of the girls she had explored this school with earlier, from what seemed like, from very below the ground. Curious, she found a flight of stairs and quickly ran down it, only to show a completely new, outside passageway that hadn't been there before when she was searching for Shinja with Nana and her little friends. Desperate for fresh air, she raced outside into the rain, leaning over the balcony. In her line of vision met with a vast, thick forest that seemed to go on for miles and miles into the distance. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long to trek through the greenery, since she was a keen naturist and a good walker. She was just thinking about scaling down the balcony just to test it before she met up with Shinja and Hayatu, when a sharp voice made her turn around.

"I wouldn't advise that." Called the boys voice, along with sobs coming next to him. A tall boy with dirty blonde hair and glasses was standing behind her, along with a shivering girl with curly hair. They had the same uniform again, and looked like they wanted to befriend her, but she didn't have the time.

"Did you see Emi? Her head…!" the girl cried, mourning over a dead friend of hers.

"I know, but really, this isn't the strong Mitsuki I know is it? Get a hold of yourself!" The girl nodded, dragging her hand across her face and walking towards the building Kazuko had just walked out of.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I can't talk." Butted in Kazuko, walking away briskly "I hope you find you're other friends!"

The two students stared at her ginger head as she slammed the door, but she couldn't care less. She needed to focus on her objective, and decided not to talk to anyone from that moment, and it was good things he promised herself that too. Kazuko practically strolled past a good looking psycho stabbing his friend, rushed past an injured girl, screaming for help, and eventually got tired of looking and retired into abandoned stairwell.

Leaning on the wall, she took out her notebook she usually kept on her (for debate ideas) and pen and scribbled out a basic map on what she had explored so far, in order not to search in the same areas again. She knew Shinja would be constantly moving, but she knew that they'd run into each other soon enough. As twins, they often felt like they were connected by soul, so maybe she'd sense when Shinja was in close range. Kazuko was about to get up when a familiar figure of a girl walked towards her, slowly as if checking who she was.

"Phew, you gave me a fright there!" laughed Kazuko, jumping to her feet as she saw the sweet face of Chikua in front of her. Chikua said nothing, just smiled wearily with her mouth shut tight as if it were zipped. This was most unlike the chatty suck up! She smiled again and held up one finger, as if saying 'stay there', and disappeared up the stairs for a few seconds. There were a few thumps and bumps heard above, making the already curious girl even more so.

"Chikua?" she called, hearing a muffled grunt in reply. What on earth was up with her? Kazuko then heard another large bang, and then little bumps every so often as something started falling down the stairs rapidly. It finally landed by her feet, revealing it's self as a corpse of a young man, covered in so much blood that she couldn't recognise the horrific truth of who it really was. Chikua skipped happily down the stairs, looking up expectedly at Kazuko as if waiting for her to speak.

"Wow, a corpse…?" commented Kazuko, thinking that there were an awful lot corpses everywhere. "Why did you kick this down, its quite disrespectful to do that you know!"

By now Kazuko was getting seriously freaked out by Chikua's strange behaviour, and was about to leg it when Chikua grabbed hold of her arm with what seemed to be, almost super human strength. She gurgled, glaring at her with fierce eyes.

"Godsake, whats wrong with you? Why won't you speak to me?"

Thats when a creepy, little childs voice filled the air.

"Speak, my spirit, go ahead. Show her whats wrong, ahahahahahhahahhahaha!"

Chikua opened her mouth slowly, showing somesort of grimance as she spat blood out. Kazuko screamed in terror as she groaned, her bloody mouth now open wide, revealing a missing tounge.

"AAEGH, WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Kazuko, stepping away from her. Chikua groaned sadly, more blood spurting out from the already blood covered holes in her gums and tonsils, making Kazuko squeal again in terror. What on eath was happening, this couldn't be real, could it? This couldn'tbe happening! The childs voice called out again, this time even more menacing.

"Now for the kill, Chikua-chan, that's it, use this..."

A large knife appeared in Chikua's now bloodstained hands, making her look like some sort of mass muderor. Now it was time for Kazuko to put her self defence ability to use! She had been training in karate and judo since she was small, and was quite swift and sporty for her physique, so at least she could be able to fend of Chikua for a while. Kicking her leg at Chikua's arm, the knife zoomed across the room, ending up in a loose plank of wood. Momentairly distracted by the knife, Chikua let her guard down, and let Kazuko carry out a big blow to her chest.

"UUUUHHHHHH!" she cried, clutching her stomach as she fell back in pain. The girls voice giggled, and Kazuko looked around for her, but there was only her and Chikua in the stairwell.

"Show yourself!" she demanded angrily, not aware that Chikua had faked the pain and was reaching for the knife. The girl laughed again, warping into the stairwell,also bradishing a knife, this time, bloodstained.

"She is possesed by an evil spirit!" the small girl explained, fiddling with her crinsom dress, "She feels no pan, but i suppose you can kill her if you want to!"

"I would never kill a friend!" she retorted, furious now, "Who are you anyway?"

"Sachiko Shinozaki, _The_ Sachiko. Im quite famous in these parts for being a ruthless killer!" Sachiko bragged. "And may, i ask another question in return?"

"NO!"

"Yes. Would you ever kill a friend, if they were about to kill _you?"_

Chikua now had the sharp blade against Kazuko's neck, ready to kill when demanded. Kazuko screamed a blood-curdling scream, struggling against the blade. Unexpectedly, Sachiko threw her her knife, smiling broadly.

"Looks like my question won't go unanswered after all...!"

* * *

**Ooh, such a cliff hanger!**

_**Please follow, favourite, and review!**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Demise Tripled

Sachiko cackled as she watched the scene unfold. Kazuko need to decide soon whether to sacrifice herself for Chikua, or save her life, by killing her instead. It was a decision that no one should of ever had to make in their lives, but Kazuko didn't consider herseld normal at all especially now that she was in this hellhole.

"Hurry up!" demanded Sachiko, breaking Kazuko's troubled thoughts "Or i'll decide for you!"

Kazuko struggled under Chikua's oddly super-human grip on her arms. She could usually escape from movement locks like these; she had trained hard in her martial arts to do so but it wasn't going to work on someone who was possesed. As the blade drew closer to her neck, she wondered what Shinja would do if she was in her current situation. Obviously, she'd sacrifice herself, since she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of taking someones life away. However this wasn't Shinja, it was Kazuko, and she needed to stay alive in order to protect her younger twin. Yes, her decision was made.

"I'm sorry Himura," she croaked, still in her grip "I'm doing this for Shinja okay?"

Sachiko clicked her fingers at her words and forced Chikua to pull away, ready for Kazuko to make her move. As Kazuko held Sachiko's knife tight in both her eyes, she saw the fear plastered in Chikua's eyes, begging her not to. She had no choice. Running up to the girl, she thrust the blade into Chikua's chest, causing the now heavily bleeding girl to fall backwards and double up in pain. Kazuko closed her eyes as she withdrew the blade, gritting her teeth as she heard Chikua's awfully mangled cries. Sachiko grinned, pulling both of the knives back to her and quickly hovering over Chikua's dead body.

"How does it feel to have killed your friend?" Sachiko wanted to know, "You made it look easy!"

"It was easy physically, but not mentally. I can cope though, i've been through more then this."

Sachiko's grin widened, summing up the girl. Yes, she could kill without losing her mind, and didn't seem afraid of her and the other child spirits like that ridiculous Yuuto was earlier on when she had tried to get rid of him. Could she persuade Kazuko to join her?

"No away am I helping you, whoever you are!" shouted Kazuko, reading her mind "I can't trust you!"

"But i saved your life!" Sachiko replied with a pout, trying to come across as upset, but Kazuko didn't buy it.

"No I saved your life, and I killed Chikua for you who seemed to be a burden."

"True. I guess I should reward you..."

"Shinja," Kazuko suddenly stammered "Take me to the same space as my twin sister."

Sachiko thought over the idea, and remembered one of her spirits reporting to her a victim that did look freakishly like Kazuko.

"Okay," negotiated Sachiko, hovering up towards the ceiling "But she's with those other silly people. Not fair."

The room glowed brightly, and filled with hundereds of perililous sounds, making Kazukos ears ache. Suddenly, for some reason, her nose started bleeding, making her fall to the floor on shock and pain. The edges of her vision started going black, and slowly but surely she passed out cold.

"This way...or was it the left corridor?"

Shinja and Yuuto's heads were leant over a notebook with several missing pages they had found in her hallway. It was another note, instructing where to find someone who could help with their current situation, left by someone not long ago. Hayatu watched over them, envious of how close their heads were together all of a sudden. Yuuto looked up only to meet his jelous stare, and smirked at him almost evily. Hayatu scowled in return, before crossing his arms in a 'i don't care' fashion.

"Naho...Saenoki?" mused Shinja, pointing at the name written in bold. "It looks like this is a log of some sort."

"Definitly," agreed Yuuto "The context is almost that of a diary entry, yet more descriptive than one, don't you think?"

"Mmm. Hayatu, what do you think?"

"I don't care if Yuuto has something to do with it." came his rough reply, not facing either of his classmates. "If it's him, then he's _always_ right."

Shinja looked up at him with a hurt expression on her heart shaped face. This boy was so different from the one who had protected her from that scary spirit earlier, the boy who had let her sleep on his shoulder while he kept watch. This was an entirely different person, wrapped in the grasp of jelousy. Jelousy? Why would he ever be jelous of Yuuto spending time with her? Hayatu would probably laugh of she suggested anything like that, so she pursed her lips and carried on talking with Yuuto.

Yuuto's mind was all over the notes, comparing them to the ones he had found with Mr Gucci earlier and his own personal knowledge. He recognised the name Naho Saenoki, she was in a newspaper article for being a breakthrough author at such a young age. From what he remembered, she also had a online blog with paranormal charms and rituals on it. Charms and rituals? Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. He knew why they were here; well he had a good grasp of the situation anyway.

"The charm Mr Gucci did with us," he burst out exicitedly "That's what got us here! I ran into a little girl whilst exploring with Mr Gucci, and she stated that she had been send here along with her brother and his friends after peforming the Sachiko Forever After Charm. She also said there was a large earthquake right after they ripped the proxy doll to pieces."

"Wow!" gasped Shinja in awe. She was no where as intelligent as Yuuto, and it would of probably taken much longer for her to have figured that out, even though it seemed to him as a fairly simple explaination. "That's great thinking, Nakano-kun!"

" e..." laughed Hayatu sarcasticly, clapping slowly "Now what to we do?"

Yuuto's face stung at his words. No one had ever talked to him like that, and actually it made sense the more he thoguht about it. What now?

"Well," he said, a logical tone in his voice "We look for Naho Saenoki. If this is her notebook, then she has to be close by."

"And looking at the condition," Shinja added, flicking through the slightly crumpled pages "It's only been hear for a few days if most."

"Fine." said Hayatu eventually "Let's find this Naho person!"

Shinja threw him a grateful smile, making his cheeks tinge ever so slightly pink. The three carried on down the corridor, until they were stopped by a gaping hole in the middle of the floor.

"Ugh. Not another one." Yuuto complained, peering into the jet black hole.

"You've seen these before, Nakano-kun?"

"Yeah, all over the place. It kind of defies physics with nothing supporting it from the bottom.

"Spare me the science talk," groaned Hayatu, catching up with them. "How do we cross it?"

"Well, last time we looked for a plank of wood, and when i eventually woke up and found it, the hole was gone. I still have it though."

Yuuto pulled out the plank from his satchel, which he still had slung across his shoulders. He had noticed it had felt unusually light, and when he check in his back, all his items had mysteriously vanished. It annoyed him greatly that his favourite science formulae book was missing, however he had much more to worry about then non-fiction books. He glanced at the plank, estimating the length of it and the length of the plank before turning to the others.

"It is big enough," he declared "But we can't rely on the strength. I don't have time to work it out, so we'll just have to fluke it."

Shinja began to nod, but Hayatu butted in on them.

"Shouldn't we have a back up plan?" he suggested, glaring at Yuuto with just his dreamy eyes.

"Um, good idea. If the plank falls when two are on one side and one on the other, one from the side with more people will look for another way around. Deal?"

"Isn't it a bad idea to split u-" started Shinja.

"Deal." agreed Hayatu firmly, shaking Yuuto's hand. The gesture took Yuuto by surprise, but Shinja seemed to be worried. What if one of them broke the deal and quickly jumped over when the plank fell? What if there was another earth quake and they all got split up? They needed to keep to Yuuto's hastily made pact.

"No backing out. If the plank falls whilst someone is crossing, go back not across. I, I think it's less riskier that way."

The boys nodded, as Yuuto threw the plank across, it just hitting the other side. He was going to volenter himself to go first, but Hayatu shook his head and pushed him out of the way.

"Someone strong needs to secure it when the most _vunderable_ crosses. I'll go first, secure it on the other end, Shinja will follow as you secure the opposite end, and then you cross."

Hayatu didn't give the others a chance to respond, he just started edging across the plank, a brave look on his tanned faced. Shinja gulped, covering her eyes with her hands in fear of him falling, but couldn't help but peep through them as she saw the muscles in his back fletch as her crouched down. Yuuto looked at the girls admiring face. Why did she look at Hayatu that way? Soon Hayatu was at the other side, ushering Shinja onto the plank. Yuuto grabbed his end, pushing it onto the floor as she climbed on. He wasn't going to let the petite girl fall now. Getting on to her hands and knees, she crawled across the plank, biting her lip and gasping everytime it creaked, even ever so slightly under her light weight. Hayatu smiled at her with encouraging eyes, holding his hand out as she reached the end. After what seemed hours to her, she reached the end on the plank, falling into Hayatu's protective arms.

"Now that wasn't too hard was it now?" he whispered into her salmon-ginger hair, making her blush. She abrubtly pulled away, nodding at Yuuto, who was positively fuming at their closeness. Tsk, he thought, he was going to show that stupid exuse for a boy how to cross, and hopefully pick up Shinja's admiration along the way. Deciding to walk across the plank, he put one foot gingerly onto the wood, testing it under his weight. He looked up again, hoping to see Shinja's encouraging face, but instead he saw utter fear.

"Behind you..g, g ggg GHOST!"

* * *

**Damn i'm being mean with all these cliffhangers! sorry :D**


	8. Chapter 8 - Perfect passion

Shinja was now clutching Hayatu's arm in fear, staring at the one eyed ghost girl that was stood behind Yuuto, waving her arms around in a menacing zombie like fashion. Hayatu grimanced, holding Shinja close to him, contemplating what he should do at that moment. Yuuto shot them a questioning look, not aware that the transparent monster was behind him, glaring at him with her bloody face and scratched arms. Hayatu looked around the room at a possible soloution, and turned to face Yuuto, avoiding the gaze of the freaky girl.

"Run across the plank, now." he ordered, Shinja now buring her face in his chest. "Do it or die."

Yuuto glared at him with arrogance, not seeing why he should speed up his movement for anyone like him. But it was the tone of urgency laced in Hayatu's voice that made him run across the plank. Yuuto's sudden movement shocked the ghost girl unexpectedly, making her growl spookishly in frustration. Hovering over Yuuto's body, she let out a pained howl, making Shinja once again scream in utter terror. Yuuto felt himself tense up, every part of his body feeling ice cold, making his weight go all over the place, the board groaning below his feet. He needed to move now, or this ghost girl would kill him the way the girl in the red dress ruthlessly murdered Mr Gucci. Struggling to keep his balance, he saw the entire events of his life flash before him, making him feel like he was certainly going to die now.  
"Yuuto, RUN!" squealed Shinja, as the ghost girl placed her weightless arms around his neck, making him gulp in shock. Yuuto cried out, writhing around in the girls inhuman grip, now going into a full blown panic.  
"OSHIRO, SOMEONE, SAVE ME!"  
Shinja was sure by now that Yuuto was not going to survive. He was either going to fall down the gap or be tortured by the evil child spirit; she knew which one she would rather choose, if anything. She was now feeling highly fragile, clinging onto Hayatus chest, desperately trying to block out Yuutos pleas. Hayatu was just as scared of course, but didn't show it for he needed to stay strong for Shinja. He looked down at her distressed face, and gently stroked her hair, whispering to her soothingly, although his eyes were still stuck firmly on Yuuto, who was now actually screaming. However Hayatu could do nothing to help, since the ghost girl and Yuuto were hovering dangerously high over the plank. This was the end.  
"Yuki, STOP!" called a high pitched voice from a girl, who appeared in due course, with a rough looking blonde boy by her side. "Please, it's me, Ayumi!"  
The ghost girl, who seemed to respond to the name Yuki, turned to Ayumi, who was staring determinedly at the scene, though avoiding Yuki's eyes.  
"Ayuuuummmiii...?" she mumbled, loosening her grip on Yuutos arm slightly.  
"Yeah, it's me, we appeased you earlier didn't we! You helped us escape, and you warned us that your soul would soon be taken over by Sachiko!"  
The girl was now panting furiously, small beads of sweat appearing on her forehead, making the boy beside her, pull her back, but she shook them off.  
"Ay...Ayumi-chan and Kishinuma-kun...?"  
The blonde boy nodded, his slanted cheekbones making him look calm even though the look in his eyes was disturbed.  
"Ayumi-chan..."  
"I think we've established that," commented Yuuto with a gasp, still tight in the girls arm. "Please put me down now!"  
Yuki gazed at them all with half shut eye, so that she didn't kill anyone of them in the process. Yes that girl and her classmate had helped her, but what did she have for positive with the other schools pupils?  
"As you wish..." She cackled, an evil look flashing quickly in her one bloodshot eye. "Have fun, down there...!"  
Yuki compeltely loosened her grip on him, making him fall rapidly towards the gap. The was an ear piercing scream as fell through the gap, making both Shinja and Ayumi jump back in surprise, but luckily both of their male companions were there to stop them falling over. Shinja thanked Hayatu, still shocked at Yuutos fall, where as Ayumi simply glared at Yoshiki, before breaking away from him. Yoshiki and Hayatu both winced as they heard a sickening thud from below, indicating that Yuuto had fallen. Shinja broke out in sobs, wondering if Yuuto was now dead, just like Mr Gucci before him. How could a non existent place like this inflict such devastation on her this way? She had lost her new kind teacher, who had made her forget about her mothers death for just a short while, and now even her classmate Yuuto had joined him too? It wasn't fair! After a short while of awkward silence, Ayumi broke it when she realised Yukihad disappeared.  
"At least she's gone,"'she said, trying to lighten up the sorrowful mood, "I think your friend may still be alive down there..."  
"Thank you..." mumbled Shinja, moving away from Hayatus protective grasp and towards the other school students. "If you hadn't of come.."  
"Don't mention it." replied the blonde boy with a grin "Yoshiki Kishinuma, Kisaragi high. This lovely lady here is-"  
"God Kishinuma I can introduce myself! Ayumi Shinozaki, also from Kisaragi high." Ayumi shouted leaning towards Shinja "Unfortunatly!"  
Shinja laughed, turning back towards Hayatu. She knew he wasn't very good with people, so she quickly introduced herself and him, blushing slightly as she spoke.  
"Hayatu, I think we should go downstairs and see if Yuuto is..a...alive..."  
Hayatu nodded, already walking towards the stairwell, not taking any interest in the other pupils. However, Shinja seemed do be inviting them along with an encouraging nod, which he decided not to object to. Shinja and Ayumi were chatting quietly amongst themselves, clearing both getting along together. The boys seemed to drop back however, both with her hands in their pocket, wearing the same dull expression.  
"So," began Shinja, smiling at her new made friend "How many of you are trapped here?"  
"Well there was nine..." mumbled Ayumi, painfully remembering the deaths of her friends. "But now three of my friends are dead, and I'm not sure where our teacher is at the moment. Did you come here after doing the Sachiko forever after charm?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Do you know how to escape?"  
"No..."  
"I do. I can tell you if you want to escape, Oshiro-chan!"  
"Really! That would be extremely good Shinozaki-San! I just have to gather with Yoshida-kun, Chikua and my twin!"  
"Twin?"  
"Yup, Kazuko and I are almost identical," chatted Shinja, a smile on her face, but secretly she felt quite downcast. "I haven't found her yet..."  
"Oh don't worry. Me and my friends are very close to solving the mystery, and I'm sure you guys can tag along too. Still got your paper scrap?"  
Shinja nodded, turning to the spot directly underneath where Yuuto had supposedly fallen. But even after having a good look round, it was clear that their classmate was no where to be found.  
"He probably passed out after the fall," theorised Yoshiki logically, looking up to the half broken ceiling.  
"That means he could be in any of the spaces now..." Added Ayumi, surprising Yoshiki by not sneering at his words.  
"Spaces?" butted in Hayatu, wanting to know how to get out with Shinja as soon as possible. "I think a spirit or Yuuto or someone mentioned that earlier.  
"You guys have seriously no idea do you?" disapproved Ayumi shaking her head in irritation. "I guess you'll have to explain in to us then!"  
"Fine, well for starters..."  
Ayumi explained everything to her new found friends, from the curse of Sachiko right up to the reason they were all here. Shinja listened loyally, flinching at times when her description was heavy or terrible events were mentioned. Hayatu noticed her discomfort, and snakes an arm around her waist with out thinking, making her blush, but she didn't pull away. Yoshiki noticed this in annoyance, and wondered why he couldn't be like that to Ayumi. Were they even together? Ayumi finished off explaining how to escape, and that they should stick with her if they wanted to find away out. Hayatu and Shinja seemed to have payed attention, but curiosity got the better of Yoshiki.  
"Are you two together?" he wanted to know, staring pointedly at his arm around her. She blushed deeper, looking towards the ground. Shinja was sure that in the few hours she had spent alone with him, that she had developed a major crush on Hayatu. But she didn't want to believe it, since she was unfortunately aware of her sisters obsession over him, which just made matters worse. Hayatu on the other hand smiled at looked at her with sweet eyes.  
"That just depends on Shinja, doesn't it?"  
Shinja sighed out of exasperation and confusion. Ayumi rolled her eyes and beckoned the others to the end of the hallway.  
"Wait," ordered Hayatu glancing around "Can you two wait a second please? I need to talk to Shinja..."  
"Don't be too long." Replied Ayumi, leading Yoshiki into another corridor.  
ShInja turned to face Hayatu, her cheeks flushed and eyes confused. What had Hayatu called her behind for. He looked at her, his dark eyes examining each feature on her body and face, marvelling in her cuteness. Shinja crossed her arms, suddenly self conscious. Why was he looking at her in such an adoring manner? He drew closer to her, and before she knew it, his strong arms were around him and her pale hands were on his chest.  
"Hayatu, what are you doing?"  
He silenced her with a finger on her lips, making her whole face glow in warmth. It wasn't his finger he wanted on her lips right now.  
"Ever since we got here..." he whispered, mouth so close her her ear "I've felt my crush develop into so much more."  
As he stroked her hair, she couldn't help falling against his chest. He had had a crush on her all this time and she hadn't noticed?  
"The way you were so brave earlier, you overcame your fear..."  
"That wasn't my only fear!" She replied quietly, her emerald eyes making sparks as they connected with his.  
"What else were you afraid of?" he asked, sliding a hand across her cheek and lips, making her whole body tremble with excitement.  
"I..."  
"You were scared of falling for me..." He chuckled, tilting her chin closer to his, making Shinja feel all buzzy inside like someone had set off fireworks inside of her. Their faces were millimetres away from each other now, and they could both feel the warm breath against their cheeks. Shinja had never experienced such a lust for something so badly before, it wasn't in her nature, but maybe she was changing  
"...But I've changed that now!"  
Their lips joined together, Hayatus hands still cupping her face, warmer than the flame of a fire. Shinja pulled closer to him, standing of the tips of her feet to reach is face, tracing each of his handsome features like it was going to be their last moment together. Hayatu gently pushed Shinja towards the wall, his chest against hers, their hearts connect at once. Just that moment was perfect, perfect passion, and Shinja never wanted to break away. They had to occasionally for air, but Hayatu didn't want to waste time breathing. It was really getting heated when Yoshiki rapped on the door impatiently, and the eventually broke away, both gazing at each other adoringly. Shinja blushed bright red again, her whole body tingling, heard practically leaping in her chest.  
For just that moment it was perfect.  
Little did they know, the might not experience their perfect again...


	9. Chapter 9 - discoveries

Ends meet chapter 9

Yuuto was awake again, expecting Shinja and Hayatu to be worriedly looking at him, especially the first, and tending to him. He blinked his narrow eyes back open, seeing a small face and ginger hair in the process. The last thing he remembered was falling down that hole, and watching himself vanish from head to toe. Was he in yet another space? He couldn't be, since the strange pigtailed girl from earlier mentioned her appeasing the ghost and something about there being no spaces anymore. He hated to admit it but he really didn't know how the whole space thing worked, so he would have to get back to the others to learn more. But wait, this was a girl in front of him with bright ginger hair.  
"Oshiro...?" he mumbled, reaching up from where he was lying.  
"Hey don't touch me!" she growled, leaping away from him.  
"Uh sorry...Can I call you Shinja, it's just a bit-"  
"I'm Kazuko." hissed Kazuko, pulling him up. It was one of her pet hates when people mixed her up with her sister.  
"What? Oh..."  
Yuuto got up with Kazuko's help, brushing off dirt from his trousers silently. He really hoped he wouldn't have to bump into Shinja's rude twin sister, but he supposed it was better for her to be alive not dead for Shinja's sake.  
"So," she said, fidgeting with her hair "You said something about my sister?"  
"That's right. I was with her and Hayatu a few minutes ago,"  
"Since when were you on a first name basis with him? I thought you two were practically enemies!"  
"I forget names, their irrelevant to me, they take up too much space."  
"Ugh, you would say that," spat Kazuko in disgust. In reality the only reason why she hated Yuuto was because Hayatu detested him so, and an enemy of Hayatu was an enemy of hers.  
"So where are they now?"  
"I don't know, where are we in this current time."  
"Well we're in the same space as Shinja, Sachiko promised me so."  
"Sachiko? You mean the girl in the red dress right, the one that killed Mr Gucci?"  
"Mr Gucci is dead too?" asked Kazuko with a raised eyebrow, not showing any emotion.  
"Ye...What do you mean, too?"  
"As far as I'm aware Himura is dead also. Saw her in a run down with Sachiko."  
"Oh. Shinja will be devastated. Next to you Chikua's her best friend!"  
"How would you know that about my sister anyway?"  
"I'm very observant if you haven't noticed Kazuko!"  
"Oshiro!" she retaliated, walking out of the corridor. God, that boy was completely useless, she might as well kill him too. Wait, what was she saying exactly? She was forced to kill Chikua, she had no choice, but there was no need to kill again! Trying to distract herself, she found a shiny card on the floor, somewhat familiar.  
"What's this?"  
Yuuto scurried up behind her and glanced at the card. It was cream and aqua blue, like their uniform, and had a name scrawled on the back with untidy handwriting.  
"Looks like a name tag from our school." told Yuuto with a slight from.  
"I can't read it," said Kazuko bluntly "It's covered in blood."  
Yuuto squinted through his glasses, and instantly recognised it. Panic rose inside his chest, making him breathe more heavily.  
"Ryato. This is Ryato's name tag! He must be near by!"  
Yuuto ran across the corridor, calling his name, extremely loudly for his standards especially. Kazuko was about to follow him when she heard a child's voice, distinctly Sachiko's.  
"Wrong waaaaaay..."  
Kazuko called Yuuto back, pointing in the other direction.  
"That's it...On the floor..."  
Yuuto ran over to the other side, screaming at what he saw. It was Ryato.  
"Ryato? TALK TO ME RYATO!"  
Yuuto shook his limp body violently, shouting at his best friend to wake up. His distressed screams alerted Kazuko, who rushed over to try and calm the boy. Ryato was lying still, several slashes across his chest and arms, with a large pool of blood right by his head. Calmly, Kazuko checked for a pulse in his wrist, thumb and neck but couldn't sense a thing. Yuuto screamed again, pressing hard on his bloody chest, trying to revive his friend the best he could. However it was no use, Ryato was clearly not breathing, and his heart had stopped long ago.  
"Yoshida is dead..." Kazuko whispered, trying to pull Yuuto away. "We need to get going if we're going going to find the others."  
Much to her surprise Yuuto pushed her roughly away from him, glaring at her with the most fiery eyes.  
"YOU DONT CARE! YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE! IM BETTING YOU WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS IF THIS WAS HAYATU, OR SHINJA!" He yelled, punching her in the stomach. He was so furious, he just needed to take it out on someone and Kazuko was the closest living being.  
"Id do anything for Shinja! YOU KNOW THAT!"  
"NO! YOU WOULDN'T SACRIFICE YOURSELF, YOU WOULDN'T KILL! I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO BRING MY BEST FRIEND BACK!"  
"MAYBE I HAVE KILLED! Maybe I've done the worst thing humankind can do, in order to save my sister because she is the most important thing to me now. You can stay here with your stupid boyfriend, YOUR RIGHT, I DONT CARE ANYMORE, IM GOING!"  
And with that the infuriated girl stormed off, not giving backward glance. Yuuto would have to fend for himself now; she didn't want to lose time, for Shinja could be dying right now. Kazuko didn't want to think that, but it was the only thing that kept her motivated. She was about to leave when Yuuto had the nerve to call her back.  
"Wait. You won't get anywhere without me you know, I'm the only one who has enough information."  
"If you want to tag along, you better come now because I'm not waiting much longer."  
With one look back at Ryato's slumped dead body. Yuuto followed Kazuko out of the corridor, still startled by their discovery.

* * *

"...so we just need to get your friends, and then meet up with Satoshi and our friends, and then we can escape with the method Naho and Kibiki explained."  
Shinja and Hayatu nodded, understanding Ayumi's plan to get out of here. She had been explaining it for the last few minutes as they walked towards a small classroom, where Yoshiki and Ayumi agreed to wait until Shinja and Hayatu had successfully found Kazuko, Chikua, Ryato and hopefully, Yuuto as well.  
"You won't be long, since we're all in the same space now, just watch out for the child spirits and stuff. That's all really." Ayumi told them, entering the classroom with Yoshiki, who waved to the other two as he followed her. Shinja and Hayatu sped down the corridor, still hearing Yoshiki and Ayumi's conversation from the classroom behind them. Shinja thought she heard a woman's voice too, but she put that theory away since she could be imagining anything in a place like Heavenly Host. The small talk her and Hayatu made was fairly minimal, since Shinja had been really stunned by their sudden kiss was was very shy towards him now, a which Hayatu actually didn't seem to mind, she was cuter that way to him anyway, when she was shy and bashful. They were just strolling down a stairwell, when Shinja froze on the spot, her mouth hanging wide open.  
"What's up?" inquired Hayatu, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. He looked over to where she was staring, and gasped slightly as well. Chikua was lying on the floor, covered in. blood from head to toe. Urgently, Shinja ran over to her and yelled in her ears, making the dying girl groan in reply.  
"No tongue..." Hayatu pointed out, making Shinja start sobbing. She was speechless; why did Chikua deserve to die, she was her best friend!  
"Chikua, hang in there!"  
Looking around the room for a cloth, Hayatu realised there was none, and passed the handkerchief that Shinja had put on his bleeding arm generously to her. Grabbing it with out thanking him, she applied pressure on Chikuas wound, still sobbing quiet tears into her lap. But it was no use, Chikua's breathing was slowly stopping, making Shinja scream in frustration. She was trying her hardest, however it was clear there was no way to save her. Shinja threw her arms around the corpse of her best friend, stroking her hair softly even though she was getting blood on her hands. Hayatu didn't try to stop her, just stared at the scene, thinking how this place was being so cruel to her. It wasn't fair!  
"Shinja..." he called, putting an arm around her "She died looking at you. I'm sure she died in the best hands."  
Shinja nodded, falling in to his chest again, still sobbing uncontrollable tears of mourning.  
"Why, why WHY!" she screamed thumping his chest "WHY IS EVERYONE DYING!"  
Hayatu let her take her hurt out on him, it didn't really hurt in the slightest; she wasn't very strong.  
"Only two people we know have died, there's still five of us left."  
"Your wrong as usual."  
"Huh?" said Hayatu glancing at Shinja. "What do you mean?"  
Kazuko and Yuuto emerged from the darkness, both looking sad and tired.  
"I'm Kazuko. And there are only us four left."


	10. Chapter 10 - The gathering

Ends meet chapter ten  
The gathering  
Almost the Last chapter

sorry for the short chapter...

* * *

"Kazuko!"  
The two twin sisters embraced like they hadn't seen each other years, both smiling with what looked like relief. The two boys stood by them, in an awkward silence, not wanting to talk at that time in particular. The twins had never been separated for more then a few hours in their life, so they really had missed each other's company for the long, scary couple of hours they had been apart. Yuuto's gaze fell to the fallen body of Chikua, not wanting to believe that they were now the only ones left. He was glad of Shinja's safety, and decided to tolerate the presence of the other two whilst they were there.  
"Ch...Chikua..." stammered Shinja, breaking away from her sister with cloudy vision. "She's dead!"  
"Yoshida too," Kazuko added her expression hardening at the mention of Chikua's death. "It's such a shame isn't it!"  
Shinja nodded, sniffing slightly, not knowing what to say in reply.  
"We know how to get out of here right? We just have to follow Shinozaki and the others and they'll take it from there. I trust that you still have your paper scraps!" Yuuto exclaimed, holding up his piece that he had kept safe in his student ID name tag. Shinja nodded, feeling the paper crinkle In her ID tag. Hayatu also had his, but didn't bother to take it out and show it to Yuuto.  
"Oshiro?"  
Everyone glanced at Kazuko, who was fumbling around in her pockets, panic arising in her, making her gasp and sweat. She had defiantly had it earlier in her skirt pocket, so why was it not there now? What was going on?  
"Sis? Don't you have it?"  
"No!" replied Kazuko with a wobbly tone in her usually so confident tone. "I must of lost it when Chikua..."  
"You saw her when she was alive?" asked Shinja, suddenly slightly concerned.  
"Um, maybe..."  
"Oshiro your hiding something!" accused Hayatu with narrowed eyes. Seeing him like this made Kazuko's heart rate speed up, but for all the wrong reason.  
"I'm not!"  
"Then what were you saying about Himura?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Let's not waste time. I'm sure your Shinozaki friend will be waiting for us."  
Kazuko followed Yuuto back up the stairs, feeling most uncomfortable with the argument she had just had with her crush. Why was this happening? Shinja was about to follow her twin, when Hayatu pulled on her shoulder and looked at her with worried eyes.  
"We can trust her," he told her softly "She has something to do with your best friends death you know."  
Shinja glared at him, pulling roughly away from his grasp.  
"She's my sister. She'd never hurt Chikua."  
Hayatu shook his head disapprovingly as she rushed away from him, wondering whether she would ever say a word against Kazuko; he knew that she hadn't so far. Quickly, he walked back towards Chikua's corpse and had another good look at it. Not because he enjoyed it, but he knew that she couldn't of just died, there would have to be a method of death somehow. He was right, she had bruises all over her body as well as a deep stab wound. Her hands were scratched, but she seemed to be clutching something, a card of some sort. Huh, he thought, this is a student ID card. Carefully, he pulled it out of her hand, rubbing away the blood that covered the name. One glance at it conformed his previous suspicions. It said, Kazuko Oshiro, aged 16.  
And attached to it was a white, paper scrap...

The four had checked back at the class room several minutes ago, expecting Ayumi and Yoshiki to be patiently waiting for them. However there was no sign of them, making them all frustrated and confused. What did they do now? As far as they knew they had no lead, no way to escape with out their help. The only option was to find them, or they might not ever escape. If Ryato was around, at least he would want everyone to stay positive, but everyone in the remaining party were feeling quite negative and no one even tried to lighten the dull mood. Yuuto was trying hard to come up with an idea to help them, but his mind was juts completely blank, making him wonder if this place was having a bad effect on his intelligence. He sincerely hoped not. They had circled the the same building at least three times now, and Kazuko was itching to do something that could pass the time of help them get out of the place.  
"Got any ideas, brainbox?" she asked Yuuto, breaking the eerie silence that surrounded the four.  
"No sorry. You?"  
"Yes actually."  
They all turned at faced her questioningly, wondering what on earth Kazuko was planning.  
"Go on."  
"Well Sachiko seems to like me. Maybe we can appease her or something, and then she can help us escape."  
"No way, that's too risky, do you want her to kill us all?"  
"No, but we haven't found your little Kisiragi friends yet have we now?"  
"I guess not..."  
"Maybe it would be a good idea!" Shinja piped up "Ayumi told me she managed to appease that ghost girl for an hour or so, and she actually helped her!"  
Hayatu tutted, making Shinja feel small and shrink back into herself. It was best if she didn't say anything for the time being.  
"What better lead to we have?" muttered Yuuto, turning to Kazuko. "Where do we even start with this?"  
Kazuko put a hand to her chin, stroking it as she thought. How on earth could she appease the ghosts? Perhaps she would have to strike a deal with Sachiko...  
"Where can I find Sachiko?" she queried, desperate gor an answer "I might be able to strike a deal with her."  
"Dealing with spirits?" sneered Yuuto "that's preposterous!"  
"Yeah. She did kill Mr Gucci," added Hayatu, anomolusly agreeing with him. "And she's a child murderer you know!  
"Stop arguing with me, do you want to escape or not?"  
"Guys, please listen to Kazuko! What else are we going to do? She just wants us all to escape!"  
"Actually, I was just keen on getting out of here with just you and Hayatu..." Kazuko  
Murmured quietly under her breath.  
"I agree, the only person I want to save is Shinja," nodded Hayatu, making Kazuko wince with jealousy. Why was he saying stuff like that about her twin. "Even if that means saving Kazuko in the process."  
"Er guys..."  
"Look Yuuto, what we're all saying is that no one particularly wants you to come with us."  
"Sis! Don't listen to them, I don't mind you being here!"  
"Don't you find him annoying Shinja?"  
"Well it's not that he's just-"  
"GUYS!" yelled Yuuto loudly, silencing them all "Do you even realise how much time we're wasting? Oshiro you better summon Sachiko quickly!"  
Kazuko nodded, though she didn't like being told what to do be him especially. Also, she had no idea how to summon Sachiko but everyone was staring at her, waiting so she just called her name...

"Sachiko..."


	11. Chapter 11 - Ends meet (the end)

Ends meet, FINAL CHAPTER!¡!

Sachiko appeared in front of them, wearing the same long trailing dress with multiple shades of red all over it. Hayatu, Yuuto and Shinja all stood several feet way from the scene, scared or cautious. Kazuko was very nervous, since she was about to negotiate with a child-killer.

"Hello, Oshiro..." she greeted her with a cackle, gazing at each of the pupils in turn.

"Sachiko, we need to escape. What can I do for you to compromise?"

"You can't escape though, you lost your scrap!"

Hayatu felt the ID card in his pocket, wondering if he should give it back, but it looked like Sachiko was about to explain Chikua's murder, so he didn't bother.

"Oh yeah..." said Kazuko, her heart sinking to the bottom of her chest.

"Which should mean your fate is sealed, but someone else has your paper scrap. Can't think why!"

The small ghostly girl floated over to where Hayatu was standing and pushes him roughly against the wall, splitting open the cut that had healed slightly from earlier. Grabbing the ID card, she went back to where she was standing, and all eyes were on him.

"I found it in Himura's right hand!" he explained adamantly, causing a gasp to come from Shinja, but Sachiko grinned.

"That sounds about right," she said with a nod "Now where were we?"

"Kazuko? What...why did she have your nametag, you told us that you hadn't seen her at all through the school!"

"She killed Yoshida!" spat out Kazuko, making Yuuto flinch at the mention of his dead best friends name. Chikua couldn't of gone that low, could she?

"Sachiko, did she or not!"

"It it's true, although she was possessed at the time." confirmed Sachiko, now slightly bored with the conversation.

"That doesn't make it murder!" insisted Shinja.

"Either way, Oshiro you haven't finished explaining what you did afterwards." Pointed out Hayatu.

"Sachiko appeared, and helped me by telling me if I didn't kill Chikua, she'd kill me, and she was wielding a knife at my head!"

"You..."

"Yes Shinja, I killed her. I didn't want to but what other choice did I have? She was already half dead so if I chose to be killed, she would wound up dead too!"

"..."

Hayatu put an arm around Shinja, who was sobbing again, making Kazuko even more frustrated. Wait...he and her and her sister weren't together were they? She had seen them rather close, but Kazuko just presumed he was stopping her from crying all the time...

"Are you two together?"

They exchanged concerned glances.

"So what if we are?"

"Sis, remember what I said..."

"I don't care what you said now, it's all over. Let's just get on with it or Sachiko will kill is all!"

"True." nodded Sachiko, alerting everyone back to the situation. "Hurry up I'm getting bored."

"Now I have my name tag, how do we escape?"

"Oh I don't know...maybe kill a couple more of your friends?"

"No!"

"Fine! Sorry, but some clever people who are actually succeeding in escaping are causing havoc downstairs and I need to go. Bye!"

And with that the small girl vanished, Kazuko staring after her with a gaping mouth. Where had she gone?

"Real smooth, Oshiro." sneered Yuuto, turning towards her. "Why couldn't you try harder?"

"Would you prefer to be killed then?"

"No..."

"Good now shut up. I have a feeling I know where she went."

Kazuko leant over a loose wooden plank, inspecting it closely. She lifted it off, reavealing a long, winding staircase.

"See. Look what you need me for!" she laughed, rubbing dust of her skirt. "Now who's getting out of here with me?"

Shinja followed her sister, and Yuuto with Hayatu walked behind them reluctantly. Perhaps the only thing they had in common was their dislike of been bossed around by girls all the time. They carried of walking until the air got thicker, several of them feeling nose bleeds, but they didn't complain. They came out at a small room concealed by a wall, and could hear voices from inside.

"Okay everyone, say it once for each of you then once for Sachiko!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you, Sachiko we beg of you, Sachi..."

"Their escaping!" gasped Shinja, as a bright light shone. "You have to do it an extra time for Sachiko, Mr Guuci didn't tell us that!"

"Maybe if we do it quickly, we can tag along!" exclaimed Yuuto excitedly, getting out the paper scrap. They all nodded, getting out theirs, and began to chant, one for each person since the other group did it for Sachiko anyway.

"Now leave the building!" cried an urgent voice, from inside the room.

"Thank you Yuki," said Ayumi just before she left "For everything!"

"We need to get out right?"

"Hey! I didn't see you guys but I sensed you. Quickly out of the building or this day will start again!" the ghost girl told them, now apparently friendly. Kazuko nodded, climbing through the hole in the wall, legging it down the corridor with all her class mates close behind her. Their heads were splitting and their hearts racing in their chest, but they were so close now to give up. Just a few more steps...  
One by one they jumped over the fence, each landing in a pool of light, and they had finally escaped from the hell hole. They all felt a strange buzzing through their chests and they found it extremely difficult to even breathe. Shinja cried out loudly as she felt her head hit something hard, and hoped that she hadn't been stopped going through,but luckily it seemed to be just a floor.  
Wait, an actual, proper hard wood floor?p  
Finally...

* * *

"Kazuko, wake up, KAZUKO!"  
Shinja was rousing everyone awake, after she had been the first to wake and realise where they were. She was sure she was waking up from a bad dream, but the memories flooded back to her far more clearly than the average dream. Plus Hayatu was clenching her hand, and that would definitely never of happened unless that dream had been a reality. What an awful event that had been, her best friend had died, as well as Yuuto's best friend and their new teacher. It was late, but the rain from earlier had stopped, leaving puddles visible outside the window.  
"Mmmm...Shinja!" Kazuko leapt up and hugged her sister with relief; Shinja was too happy and ignored the fact her sister was now in fact a killer. Hayatu looked on, surprised at how forgiving Shinja was especially after her own twin killed one of her best friends.  
"Don't act to happy." he grunted, walking towards them. "Almost half of us died. Died. Gone forever."  
"I know," cried Shinja, letting go of her sister and hugging him instead. "How do we get theme back?"  
"That's not possible I'm afraid." doubted Yuuto, adjusting his glasses, that had miraculously not broken during the time of Heavenly Host. "That space was closed off by spirits, there's no way of getting their bodies back or bringing them back to life."  
"I know..."  
Silence engulfed the grieving group, causing Hayatu, who had probably been least effected by the three unfortunate deaths to break the silence, telling everyone to go home tand rest up. Shinja nodded, still hugging him, before pecking his cheek shyly and linking arms with her sister. Kazuko was very jealous, and wish she could confess her feelings for the boy, but now that he was with her twin...well that was an enormous blow to her confidence and it really hurt so see someone choosing Shinja over her.  
"Bye everyone. I'll see you tomorrow..." mumbled Yuuto, rushing out of the classroom, desperate it get some research done as soon as he could get home. The twins walked home together, mostly in silence, but once or twice Kazuko asked Shinja if she hated her, whether she'd ever forgive her for what she did. Shinja told her that it was her or Chikua, and it was good that she wanted to protect her twin, but it still hurt. Shinja could never hold a grudge, so they seemed to be on good terms again. As for Hayatu, he strolled home, reflecting on the startling event that had just happened. In a few ways he had benefited from it: he had a girlfriend now, his crush, and it had given him a chance to really protect her. Of course he wasn't pleased by the deaths of his friends, but he wasn't going to cry over them like Shinja did. He wondered how many other students were ind there...  
And how many wouldn't get out.  
And for that, he was thankful.

* * *

**The end. Hope you enjoyed ...**


End file.
